


Scout

by clgfanfic



Category: War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from the episode "Thy Kingdon Come."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scout

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Green Floating Weirdness #13 under the pen name Laura Brush.

_"Excellent cover…"_

 

          Harrison Blackwood drove silently through the night, wondering if his traveling companion was going to sleep the entire way.

          The reason the colonel's nap bothered him eluded Blackwood.  _It's not like we'd have anything to talk about_ , he reasoned silently.  _We have nothing in common._

          Besides, he hadn't wanted the company in the first place, but that thought had been pushed into the background while he pondered the annoyance.

          The long stretch of silence had started to grate on the scientist's nerves several hours back.  He coughed quietly, wondering if that would wake the soldier.

          Nothing.

 _At least he doesn't snore_ , Harrison comforted himself.

          He checked the glowing numbers of the digital clock in the dash.  8:30 p.m.  _It hasn't been dark that long_ , he scolded himself.  The September nights were really just beginning to shorten enough to notice.

          He coughed again and cleared his throat.

          Still no movement from the colonel.

 _What's it going to take?_ he wondered.  _Revelry?_

 _I should've let him drive_ , Harrison realized.  _At least that way he'd have had to stay awake_.

          They'd left the Cottage around noon.  The colonel had offered to drive, but Harrison declined.  As soon as they were on the highway, Ironhorse dozed off.  About five he woke up and suggested they stop for supper.

          Harrison complied and found a diner in Florence.  They ate in relative silence, then resumed the drive.  For a second time the colonel offered to drive and Harrison declined.  And, as soon as Blackwood was back on the highway, Ironhorse closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

          Now they were nearly to the outskirts of Portland, and—

          "I don't know Portland too well, Doctor," the colonel said.  "How much farther?"

          "We're almost there, Colonel," Harrison acknowledged, wondering what had roused the soldier from his extended nap.

          "You understand why I need to know who your secret source of alien information is," the colonel ventured.

 _No_ , Blackwood stated silently, adding, "Just keep it confidential, and keep it out of any reports you might make."

          "Of course, Harrison," Ironhorse replied, sounding almost offended at the suggestion he might not.  "I mean, any covert operation requires the utmost secrecy to succeed.  I mean, if you were to suddenly die—"

          Harrison's eyes widened slightly, but he reined in his immediate reaction, turning off onto a street that would take them around the outskirts of Portland.  "As opposed to slowly die?" he questioned, opting for the distance humor offered.  "And since when did you start calling me 'Harrison'?"

          "Combat taught me not to get too close to anyone," Ironhorse admitted, then paused as if regretting the secret he'd given away.  "But after having faced death together, I… kind 'a feel like we're a team now."

          Harrison scrambled for a reply.  That was more than the colonel had ever shared in the past.  Maybe he was finally opening up, just a little.  "Why, thank you… Paul.  Now, if I should suddenly die?" he asked.  They were almost there.  _I wonder what he'll say then._

          "Someone has to carry on.  Only fools fight without knowing who their enemies are.  Without intelligence, this war would be fought blind, and no doubt lost."

          "Dead and blind," Harrison said, a slight smile playing across his lips.  "Boy, you are a cheerful one tonight."

          Driving past the Whitewood sign, Harrison glanced at the colonel and saw his surprised and almost pleased expression.

          "Excellent cover," Ironhorse said.  "Who would ever think to look for information in a mental hospital."

          Harrison's expression grew incredulous.  _What?  No explosions?  No claims that I'm wasting the government's valuable time?  Why, Colonel, I am surprised_ , he thought.  _Maybe there's hope for you after all..._


End file.
